


It Sees Too Much

by lillipuppy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Series Spoilers, Vomit, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillipuppy/pseuds/lillipuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, knowing what <i>could</i> be is more than any one being can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sees Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post made by [Ikimaru](http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/65909422621/what-if-espurr-saw-kyubey-in-the-future) on Tumblr.

Espurr sees a future and it is crumbling. This world is in the despair of a society with no energy and no way to stay live. A peoples' - no, thousands of peoples' - cry into space, out in starvation and suffering. Suns burn out. Science, logic, it's unchanging nature, dooms them. Energy changes forms, and then leaves what they can use; they need energy not bound by entropy's rules, lest the perish.

Espurr sees the solution. Emotions. Energy unbound by any rules or limits. Of them, human females are most susceptible, from the societal pressure on them; especially during puberty, when things change so rapidly around them. They are happy, now - it's not their sun that's burning out - but some suffer deeply enough to make the extraction of their excess energy valuable, profitable - useful to the crumbling world. These girls can break entropy.

Espurr sees the logic in the choice; these girls can make it possible to continue life as we know it. The end result is good; who can argue with saving the universe? The selection of girls that are sacrificed is so small, and their pain so productive; there's no foul, yes?

Espurr sees itself in one such girl's eyes; "contract?" She reaches out.

Espurr sees itself in another's, through haze of tears; "I suppose I forgot to mention that.” The girl's leans forward and heroically vomits.

Espurr sees itself in a third's, blood all around it, with a thin smile. “Thank you for your service,” it says, something akin to pleasure in it's voice. She lets out a rattling scream, looking down at her soul gem – it rapidly clouds, as does her vision. “You have done much for the universe.”

Espurr sees itself in a girl's lap, through the eyes of yet another girl's – just another energy farm. The girl it sits on is cold and stiff, her eyes blank. The corpse does not yet stink. “WHY?” she screams in agony, and it answers: “I don't understand.” Cows don't cry for their fellows at the slaughterhouse, do they? She collapses, and Espurr sees itself from the floor, above her, a white figure in the shadows. “In my culture,” it explains, “Sentimentality is a sign of neural damage.”

“Cassandra?” A voice brings the Pokemon back from it's thoughts, and it notices a familiar warmth on it's back – it is being petted, and it's a calming feeling. It looks up at it's trainer. The blonde smiles cheerfully.

“Thinking again, girl?” she asks, picking it up for a kiss on the cheek. “Don't get too down. We've got a battle soon! I wouldn't want you to be sad at our first gym battle together!”

Espurr sees the love in its trainer's eyes and buries itself into her chest, giving a shudder that runs down to its core.


End file.
